


【丹邕】人魚（一）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】人魚（一）

望着不停旋转的斑驳天花板，姜丹尼尔有这么一瞬间不晓得自己究竟身在何方。

上一秒，他明明还站在拥挤的舞池中央，和身边穿着热裤与紧身背心的陌生女子跳着贴身舞，怎么下一秒他就站在又脏又窄的夜店厕所隔间里，下体被另一个陌生的长发女子含在嘴里？

他该不是在做梦吧？

盯着天花板上一坨早已干涸、状似卫生纸的白色不明物体，姜丹尼尔正皱眉研究著那究竟是怎么黏上去的，从那不可名状的地方传来的一阵吸吮立马将他的整副精神强行吸回了狭窄隔间里处於现在进行式的咸湿迤旎。

「嘶哈…」皱起鼻头难耐地叹了声，姜丹尼尔低下头，只见那正含着自己巨物的女子埋怨似地朝他瞪了一眼，而只单单这一眼，便让他方才被那块不明物体稍稍浇熄的慾火重新熊熊燃起。

女子有双深不见底的眼睛。

明明是单眼皮，眼睛却大得水灵，湿润得像一汪幽深的潭水，轻易便能将男人的三魂七魄勾进去，就如同她那现正包裹著自己勃发性器的湿热口腔与灵巧舌头，吸得他头皮发麻，全身燥热不已。

抓上女子披肩的浅棕色长发，姜丹尼尔微仰脖颈用力朝前顶了顶。

这情况一定是双方合意，既然如此，那便没什么好顾虑。扶上女子的后颈，顺着口腔不停分泌的唾液，他将整个性器往更里处插去后发出了舒爽的叹息。深喉让女子白皙的肌肤染上一片红晕，只听她不适地呜咽了声，尔后主动将嘴张得更开，以便姜丹尼尔朝她湿软紧致的喉头顶去。

这女人显然很有经验。

无论是舌头在马眼上的细细舔弄，抑或是那一下又一下朝着柱身充满律动的吸吮，在在都掌握了最能让男人舒服的方式，若非天赋异秉，便是口交经验丰富，所阅男人无数。

这不禁勾起了姜丹尼尔的好奇心。究竟是个怎样的女人才会对服侍男人的手法如此熟稔？

趁埋在胯间的人正专注於嘴上功夫，姜丹尼尔轻轻拨开散落在女子脸上的淡色发丝，这才看清从方才开始便一心一意取悅著自己的人长个什么模样。只见那女子五官极为深邃，高挺的眉骨与鼻樑从他俯视的角度看得无比清晰，让姜丹尼尔一度以为她是个外国人，但带着浓浓东方情调的眼睛却又暗示著她的亚洲血统，或许是个混血也不一定；巴掌大的小巧脸上带着精致妆容，放到他人身上只会显得过於俗豔的紫色眼影却被她那巧夺天工的轮廓很好地消化了，软嫩薄唇上头残存着一点唇膏的踪影，剩下的却全被自己的体液糊在了她潮红的脸颊上。

勾起嘴角，难得碰到这么放得开的女生，长得又十分合自己意，姜丹尼尔一高兴便对这正跪在肮脏男厕地上努力吞吐著自己下体的长发女子生出了些许怜惜，好心地伸手将沾上她嘴角的口红一手抹去。

「妳叫什么名字…？」再日常不过的问句，放到了此时此刻被隆隆电子音乐笼罩著的夜店男厕单间里瞬间变得突兀至极。浊重呼吸间，摩挲了下女子渗著薄汗的滑嫩面颊，姜丹尼尔沉著嗓子问，其实一般来说，都已经成了这种情形，这女生姓甚名谁哪里重要，但不知怎地，他就是想知道。现在。马上。

这还是他第一次主动跟在夜店里遇上的女生询问芳名。

并不晓得这稀松平常的问候语对姜丹尼尔这个混迹各大夜店的玩咖有多罕有，像是听到什么有趣的事情，女子只是嘴角轻轻一勾，尔后便继续沉默地舔弄口中的硬挺肉柱，只有时不时发出像在品嚐什么世间美味的细碎叹息与呻吟时才让姜丹尼尔听到她的声音。

淫荡的冰山美人？

很好，他喜欢。

既然对方无意留下姓名，对这无异于囊中物的一夜情，姜丹尼尔便抱持享受当下的想法专心感受起女子纯熟的口技。

那软舌仿佛拥有令人发狂的魔力，姜丹尼尔能感觉到柱身上不停前后舔舐的软韧舌头，深吞时紧收在龟头处用舌根顶压按摩著他的前端，吐出时则用舌尖搔弄敏感的马眼，时而用湿润炙热的舌面包裹胀得发硬的柱体，时而收起富有弹性的口腔壁像是要将他的所有尽数夺取般猛吸。

真是个坏孩子。看着女子顶著那张美丽脸孔在身下不停吞吐的陶醉模样，姜丹尼尔心想。

靠在隔板上，姜丹尼尔抓着那头浅色长发的手因为体内欲望的奔腾而暴起青筋，粗喘著气，他能感觉到那股熟悉的痠胀随着女子口腔毫不间断的逗弄如海浪般一波强过一波地打了上来。

大概是从口中越发坚硬的性器感知到头顶上方的男人即将到顶，看了眼他高潮前的难耐表情，女子毫不犹豫地伸手作圈，套住口中阴茎的根部后便开始猛烈套弄起来。

在体液与津液的润滑下，噗叽噗叽的水声顺着那修长手指的动作在厕所单间内响起，混杂口交的啧啧声，听上去万分色情，纵是情场老手如姜丹尼尔，也为眼下这像是兽类发情般的情况感到羞耻而红了耳根，没多久便全洩在了女子嘴里。

高潮后的虚乏与此前过度吸收的酒精让他瞬间一阵晕眩，连女子有没有将自己射进她口里的精液吐去都没看清，便腿软地一屁股坐上盖了马桶盖的免治马桶，摊在马桶水箱上头，在姜丹尼尔眼前旋转的画面中，只见那女子勾著嘴角伸出拇指将薄唇边的白浊抹去，指尖圆润，指甲是与美艷妆容相反的素净。

「晚安，小家伙。」

面前的两瓣薄唇动了动，女子声音清亮，声线却较一般女生还要来得低，恍惚间，姜丹尼尔却觉得她的声音比任何一个女孩子都还要动听，心跳前所未有地剧烈跳动着，姜丹尼尔想张口叫住面前转身便欲离去的人，射精运动过后突然上脑的酒精却让他无法保持清醒。

失去意识前，最后一个划过脑海的，是那女子的高挑背影。

还真他妈高。

 

 

「喂，今天去NB吗？」玩着手机游戏，尹珉基用手肘顶了顶坐在隔壁的姜丹尼尔，看也不看地问，「还是M2？」

没等姜丹尼尔回应，坐在尹珉基另一侧正在观战的崔灿勋倒先开口：「还去？上次都倒在厕所里了，你抬丹尼尔抬不腻？」

操。人有失足，马有失蹄，就出这么一次糗，却被人天天唸在嘴里，所以才说人绝对不能有黑历史。趴在桌上，姜丹尼尔抬头朝两个损友斜了眼，若非手被自己压得麻了半边，两根手指早就送了过去。「…就说不是醉的。」

「是是是…」不晓得听这句辩驳听了几百遍，尹珉基激动地点着手机，朝敌人放了一个大招后敷衍地点点头，「是人鱼公主、人鱼公主…是人鱼公主把你从舞池里捞出来放在那里的，我们都知道了。」

周五下午大学通识课的满员教室里，大二生二十一岁的尹珉基毫不遮掩地连说了三声『人鱼公主』，即使当初这个名称是自己随口起的，姜丹尼尔还是羞赧地将头埋回交叠的手臂间。

有够丟脸。

「是说…」将视线从尹珉基的手机上移开，前胸趴上桌，崔灿勋越过尹珉基仍旧玩着手机的两条手臂望向姜丹尼尔，「为什么不是灰姑娘？不是还掉了东西吗？」

以为他要问什么正经问题，没兴趣在这充满童趣的话题上与智能稍嫌不足的朋友们继续周旋，姜丹尼尔所幸趴转到空著的另一侧，假装没听见。

那天晚上在夜店厕间的激情宛如一场梦境，若非手里那根不知什么时候被姜丹尼尔从女子长发上剥下的黑色发夹，他或许真会以为他是自己醉倒在夜店厕所里，而那高挑的长发女子只是他潜意识中幻想出来的性对象，毕竟这世上要找到手口技巧兼具、身材纤细高挑、声音富有磁性又长着一张雕刻般脸孔的美女实在挺不容易。

并没跟同行的友人进行过多的说明──纵然他爱玩，却没有与人分享床事的恶质兴趣──对于这场豔遇，姜丹尼尔只潦草地用人鱼公主将醉醺醺的自己从无聊的舞池中拯救出来，拉上了岸，作为说明，里头可能发生的一切晦涩煽情则全被隐在了话语后头，任由尹珉基与崔灿勋两人自由发挥。

而为什么是人鱼公主而不是灰姑娘？这是什么蠢问题？姜丹尼尔心想。虽然同样都是撩了就跑的正妹，但这样外型姣好的冰山美人当然只能是高高在上的公主，而不是跪在地上任人差遣、满脸烟灰的小女仆。

虽然这样似乎也挺不错的就是了。

一回想起那天晚上长发女子跪在地上的温顺模样，与完事后那截然不同的、充满傲慢气息的背影，姜丹尼尔便觉得全身又燥热了起来。

想再见一次。

只要一次就好。姜丹尼尔觉得，只要再见到那女生一面，他一定能认得出来。

时针指向整点，教室里窸窸簌簌的说话声在通识老师踏入教室的一瞬间消失得无影无踪。这堂名为恋爱学基础研究的课程是由艺术学院戏剧系所开，面向全校学生的共同课，虽然是选修，开课时间还是在一般学生极力避免排课的星期五下午，但这一堂限额为一百名学生的通识课却是这所大学里的热门课程之一，若没有一定的手速与网速，想在大学四年抢到这门炙手可热的通识课可不容易。

除了通识课程教师本身的良好教学声誉，及其对正处於青春年华的大学生富有吸引力的课程名称之外，会使全校学生如此疯狂抢课的另一个原因便是，据传，选修这堂课的学生脱单机率高达百分之九十。

平常玩惯了亟需技术的网路游戏，抢门课对姜丹尼尔来说不在话下，故而当崔灿勋怂恿他一起试着抢抢这门课时，他只当是平时练手速的小调剂，本想选上后截图上网炫耀一番就立马退选，却在听到同样选上这门课的尹珉基提起这则校园传说后毅然决然地决定留下。

并不是因为多想脱单──恋爱在姜丹尼尔看来不过就是钓人上床相对隐晦的借口──而是因为选修这堂课的女生有够多。

在这所学校里，摄影系一直以来都堪称是艺术学院中的理工系，笨重的器材、劳累的田野采风与繁多的专业术语使摄影系被悲惨地排除在女生志愿之外，过於失衡的男女比逼得他们这群误入歧途的羔羊们只能向外发展，透过外部援助寻求更广阔的一片天。

姜丹尼尔长得不差，放到整间学校可排得上前三名，身材、颜值实力碾压一众戏剧系未来演员新星，却也在摄影系僧多粥少的情况下被迫外出打猎。

特意选择最后一排靠门的位置，放眼望去，见教室里男女接近各半，姜丹尼尔心情愉悅地咧开嘴角，放松地向后靠上了椅背，正準备在年轻教授徐徐的课程说明中慢慢锁定猎物，挑选接近对象，身后的教室门却毫无预警地，砰地一声被大力打了开来。

全班视线顿时齐刷刷地朝姜丹尼尔身后射来。

虽然知道大家看的不是自己，但被将近百位陌生人这般用眼神洗礼，姜丹尼尔仍没有骨气地在同侪压力下转头朝身后望去。

进来的是个男同学。

那男生很高，姜丹尼尔草草打量了下，觉得大约与自己身高相仿，但身形却十分纤瘦，宽大的黑色连帽卫衣与黑色长裤罩在他身上就像摄影系老旧暗房里的黑色布帘，看上去如同正午里出现的鬼影；男生从黑色口罩下方微微露出的皮肤十分白皙，脸小得几乎要消失在金框眼镜与黑色鸭舌帽下，从卫衣袖口露出的一截手腕苍白骨感，仿佛轻轻一掐便会被生生折断，包裹在黑色长裤下的双腿更是瘦得像没有一丝赘肉，修长而笔直。

姜丹尼尔将视线收了回来。

他最瞧不起的就是这种弱不禁风的类型。

大概是看够了，随着姜丹尼尔转回前方的动作，前排的同学们也一一将头转了回去，站在讲台前，课程说明被这名迟到的同学打断，男教授显然不太高兴，板起一张脸，他用手上的一沓讲义朝男同学指了指，再往两旁挥一挥后才语气不耐烦地道：「这位同学赶快找位子坐下，下次不许迟到。」

教授话音刚落，姜丹尼尔的眼角余光便被一道黑压压的身影覆盖，接着旁边座位一沉，原先仅有三人的四人排座便被这位迟来的同学倾刻填满。

瞪着眼睛，姜丹尼尔转过头看向身旁的尹珉基，撑起鼻孔抿著嘴，没有丝毫要隐藏内心厌烦的样子。

座位对三个男人来说已经够小了，姜丹尼尔的肩膀又天生比別人要宽一些，所以才特意选了四个一排的座位自己坐到外侧，为的就是那份宽敞舒适，殊不知这位打扮得像名侦探动画系列凶手的黑衣男偏偏要坐到自己旁边，挤得他浑身不舒服，好在此人身上没有什么难闻的汗味，甚至还有一股若有似无的香气，才让姜丹尼尔只对朋友用表情抱怨一下便转头继续听课。

「现在，请同学帮忙把讲义传下去。」

说完这门课的开场白，教授将方才拿来指挥那黑衣影武者同学的讲义拆成几份后一个个放在了第一排的同学面前，仔细阅读辗转到手的课程大纲，姜丹尼尔摇了摇尹珉基的手臂让他看自己手指著的地方，与尹珉基一同露出欣喜的笑容后才又朝相隔较远的崔灿勋挥挥手，叫他看讲义上有关分组报告与小组任务的说明，三个好不容易从男人窟里逃出生天的男孩顿时默契地相视一笑，显得第四个坐在旁边的黑衣男同学格外边缘。

「相信有些同学已经从修过这堂课的朋友那里听说这堂课的相关内容，但为保险起见，我在这里为大家说明一下。」打开助教事先準备好的投影机，年轻教授开启简报档后将简报调到了课程大纲那面，「这门课除了基本文献探讨与最后的个人期末报告撰写外，最重要的便是占了总成绩四成的小组报告。」教授手中简报笔所发出的红光在『40％』周围绕着圈，像在反覆强调著一旦小组报告失败，这堂课便準备被当的事实。

「小组以四人为一组，为了符合本堂课的课程名称，我跟助教已经事先将本班的男女同学做了分组，尽量让组内性別对等，但因为稍早有名同学退选了，所以可能会有一组出现三男一女的情况，再麻烦那组多担待点…」说着，教授突然耸起肩，露出了个高深莫测的微笑，「不过，这年代恋爱可不限於男女之间，所以我想也不失为一个好的体验机会。」

教授幽默的口吻惹得全班一阵窃笑，姜丹尼尔也在其中。并不觉得自己会倒楣到被分进男多女少的组別里，毕竟在运气这方面，他自认向来颇有实力，於是，当按照教授简报内匹配的序号走到分组座位，看到面前戴着厚重镜片、不修边幅的女同学、黑衣影武者，以及黑著张脸的崔灿勋时，姜丹尼尔觉得自己简直坠入了名为地狱的人生谷底。

是哪个人说这堂课脱单机率百分之九十的？！给我出来说清楚！

放下折叠椅面，姜丹尼尔表情僵硬地坐到崔灿勋身旁后便跟著他的动作一起趴到了桌上，弯下腰将头埋在桌面下方。

「大发…」侧过头，背对着身旁的黑衣男同学，崔灿勋嘴型夸张地惊叹了声，一双细长的单眼皮瞪得比姜丹尼尔认识他以来见过的都大，「理工眼镜女跟达斯维达…丹尼尔你是不是抢了助教女友给我背锅，不然怎么这么倒楣！」

小心朝崔灿勋身后被戏称作黑武士的男同学觑了眼，见对方丝毫没有关注他俩对话的兴趣，姜丹尼尔才放心用气音破口大骂：「去你的！我才最想说怎么这么衰，你以为你有比他们好到哪里去吗？」

崔灿勋一听，深深看了与自己相距不到三十公分的那张脸一眼后，他沉默地在姜丹尼尔楞神的注视下挺起身，神情真挚地微微举起右手后就朝隔壁两位组员亲切地说道：「我们来选组长吧，我推荐姜丹尼尔同学。」

崔灿勋！！迅速从桌面底下窜出，姜丹尼尔抓上面前崔灿勋那可恨的爪子后使劲将它压了下去。「他乱说的！我们来投票吧，这种事还是公正一点、」

「随便吧。」正当姜丹尼尔试图重新挽回局面，摆脱组长这个重责大任时，崔灿勋隔壁的黑衣男同学却开口，声音隔着黑色口罩有些晦暗，其间夹着浅薄的呼吸声，倒真有点达斯维达的既视感。「怎样都好。」

「我也这么觉得，」达斯维达隔壁，坐在最里位置的，组内唯一一朵红花推了推脸上的眼镜，看向表情呆楞的姜丹尼尔，「就你吧。」

姜丹尼尔很想仰头对天咆啸一声『不』，声音却在崔灿勋得意满满的表情前被堵在了喉头，好友拍在肩膀上的手有一学期百分之四十的重量，看着另外两位组员置身事外的侧脸，姜丹尼尔只觉得这门课的命运只怕十分多舛。

脑痛。

「既然决定了，那我们先来自我介绍一下吧。我是摄影系大二崔灿勋，是每天都在征集女友的二十一岁！」报复成功的快感还残留在脸上，转身看向两个对这堂课明显兴趣缺缺的组员，原本就是自来熟的崔灿勋灿烂地在自己脸颊边比了个剪刀手后，随即往身后比了比，「我后面的，是自称摄影系系草的大二生姜丹尼尔。」

无视崔灿勋满满联谊感的自我介绍，姜丹尼尔往桌面靠了靠，向坐在里侧的两位同学点点头，见姜丹尼尔看上去比另一位摄影系同学来得稳重，女同学靦腆地朝他笑了笑，「我是化学系大三的申宝静，请多多指教。」

四人小组的三人都介绍完后，三双眼睛便齐齐朝始终戴着口罩，看上去不晓得什么心情的黑衣男同学望去，直到一阵诡异的沉默过后，才见男同学像是无可奈何般慢条斯理地摘下口罩，露出一张精致的深邃脸孔，而几乎同时，周围其他小组的女生全都一脸羞涩地转过来看向这个从进教室起便戏剧性十足的神祕高挑男子。

黑衣男长得过分好看。刀削般的下颔线条男人味十足，本是会令人望而生畏的长相，一双大眼与圆润的鼻头却为他锋利的五官添了一分憨态，很好地中和掉那份距离感，黑白分明的眼睛眼神锐利，薄唇却看上去粉嫩柔软，但其中最令人惊艷的，还是他脸颊上那三颗像是生怕被人遗忘般熠熠生辉的黑痣。

隔着崔灿勋，只见男同学直直地看向姜丹尼尔。

「邕圣祐。」达斯维达的声音是好听的男中音。「戏剧系大三，邕圣祐。」

姜丹尼尔突然觉得有点不妙。

看来他遇到竞争对手了。


End file.
